


Баки просыпается/Солдат просыпается

by Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drama, Explicit Language, Gang Rape, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Написано на очень простую заявку на фесте "Оттепель" - К33. Баки/ЗС + ГТП.https://winterlandscape.diary.ru/p219357818_k33-baki-zs-gtp.htmЭто должно было быть ужасно. Не уверен, что получилось ужасно. По мне в этой работе больше тепла и света, чем я планировал.Но описание группового насилия присутствует. Я предупредил. Не ешь дохлого голубя!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 21





	Баки просыпается/Солдат просыпается

Баки просыпается среди ночи в полнейшей темноте. Он просыпается без судорог, без попыток защитить себя. Без криков. Вообще без единого движения или звука. Открывает глаза и смотрит во мрак, выравнивает дыхание, впитывает запахи, звуки, ощущения того места, где он находится. Успокаивает дыхание.

Поднимается и одергивает колючую шерстяную шуку. Выходит на улицу, под свет мириадов незнакомых звезд африканского неба. Жгучий холодный ветер кусает кожу на щеках и единственной руке, но земля достаточно теплая, чтобы он мог идти по ней босиком. Чувствовать ступнями камни, комочки глины, жесткую сухую траву.

Дышать запахом саваны, густым, животным и диким. Слушать, как топчутся запертые на ночь в самодельном загоне сонные козы, как воют и лают в отдалении шакалы, как ветер шуршит высокой травой и листвой редких раскидистых деревьев.

Все это для Баки важнейшие опознавательные черты окружающей его реальности. До бесстыдства жирные маркеры, говорящие "Ты в Африке. Здесь все другое. Ты в Африке, Баки. Это был сон. Это неправда. Это больше неправда. Это больше не твоя жизнь. Не сейчас".

Баки ложится в траву, слушает шакалов и завывания ветра, смотрит на венчики травы и крупные яркие звезды над головой.

Он очень хочет верить своим ощущениям. Он хочет верить в то, что эта сказочная нищая примитивная Ваканда - это реальность, а то, что было до этого - просто сон.

Но на самом деле. Он не знает, чему верить.

Его веки такие тяжелые. Он закрывает глаза. Он...

Он открывает их снова под режущим белым светом люминисцентных ламп. У него все тело гудит от того, что его били ногами, но седативные, которые ему ввели перед этим, смазывают все ощущения.

Солдат пытается разглядеть, сколько народу с ним в комнате. Пытается посчитать их по смеху и по звуку голосов, но голова гудит от пульсирующей внутри боли, все вокруг кажется мутным, звуки и слова путаются, сливаются в сплошное бормотание ненависти и гадливости.

\- Ну, что, сука, не такой уж ты и страшный теперь? - спрашивает его ближайший из них, и жесткие пальцы в перчатке давят на щеки, лезут в рот, проталкивая за губы кольцо-расширитель из плотной неприятной на вкус резины. Солдат знает, что будет дальше. Он не хочет. Но все, что он может - это бессмысленно замычать и помотать головой, свисающей с края металлического стола, к которому он крепко прикручен.

\- Вы посмотрите, какой он стал привередливый! - смеется кто-то с другой стороны. Ему дают пару оплеух. Презрительно, в полсилы. Почти для смеха. Хохочут и перешучиваются. Фиксируют голову и прямо в рот, прямо в небо ему так привычно и так привычно мерзостно толкается член. Солдат угрожающе ворчит, но и сам знает, как жалко выглядят сейчас его попытки устрашить. Мужчины в комнате лишь снова смеются над ним. Кто-то принимается щипать и выкручивать ему соски. Кто-то без долгих разговоров разводит в стороны опоры для ног и плюет на открывшуюся на всеобщее обозрение задницу.

"Нет, нет, нет," - паникует все существо Солдата, он пытается сжаться, чтобы избежать насилия, но все мышцы в его теле слишком вялые, непослушные.

Чей-то член зло давит и силой прорывается в его тело.

\- Не такой уж ты и страшный теперь! - говорит над ним совсем молодой еще голос. - Думал, я тебя боюсь? И кто кого ебет теперь в задницу? Я не боюсь тебя!

Рывки внутри нарочито грубые, резкие, демонстративно, сверх всякой необходимости жестокие. Почти насухо.

"Нет, ты боишься меня, - устало и равнодушно думает Солдат. - Боишься меня, боишься их. Всего боишься, жалкий щенок".

Боль остро обжигает внутри, и Солдат думает о том, что его опять порвали. Член во рту толкается в горло, и Солдат сдается, позволяет и это. Какая уже разница? Какой смысл бороться? Что и зачем он пытается защитить? Для кого?

Он едва понимает, за что его наказывают на этот раз, и кто все эти люди вокруг.

Он понимает только, что так уже было много раз и будет повторяться снова и снова. И внутри горит и режет от частых рваных толчков, и горло само-собой сжимается в бессмысленных попытках выблевать чужой член. И это только начало. В комнате еще как минимум пятеро. И все, что он ощущает это беспомощность и боль. И он не может шевельнуться, не может кричать, не может... не может...

Солдат резко открывает глаза. Над ним колышется трава и сияют в темном небе яркие и крупные звезды. Пахнет землей. Шакалы давно стихли, но зато где-то далеко в ночи, раскатисто и ярко разносится хриплый рык льва или леопарда.

Баки встает с земли, отряхивается, справляет малую нужду у ближайшего дерева и идет к маленькой глинобитной хижине, в которой живет в этом сне.

Он очень надеется, что там внутри, в темноте, среди пахнущих немытым телом колючих одеял он найдет...

Мечты сбываются.

В этом сне в его хижине среди колючих и душных одеял лежит Стив.

Не настоящий тощий, вечно рвущийся бороться со всеми несправедливостями мира бледный астматик, а суровый великан с густой бородой и могучим телом. Слишком прекрасный даже для его мечты и в то же время такой родной. Самый лучший на свете. Спит голяком разметавшись поверх циновок и одеял.

В его сне Стив просыпается, как только он входит. Поднимается на локте, трет глаза и сонно спрашивает:

\- Бак, ты где был? Ты в порядке?

\- Конечно, милый, - улыбается Баки. - Я просто вышел по нужде. Не волнуйся.

Стив улыбается и протягивает ему огромную сильную руку с разбитыми костяшками.

Баки знает, что в этом сне ему можно все. Без раздумий он задирает подол и забирается на Стива верхом. Щедро плюет в ладонь и оглаживает его член. Потом плюет еще раз и сует пальцы себе в задницу. Там у него все еще мягкое, мокрое с прошлого раза. И Баки с гордостью думает, что это сперма Стива внутри него и как ее много.

У Стива большой член. Несоразмерно большой. Всегда был и, кажется, только стал теперь еще больше. Возможно, именно этот слишком большой член и был всегда причиной того, что Стив просто не мог признать, что в этом мире существуют вещи, которые ему не по зубам. Но даже если этот великолепный член мечтаний Баки и был в этом виноват, в остальном у Баки не было к нему ни малейших претензий. Баки любил его эгоистично и жадно. А потому в своем прекрасном сне без колебаний пристроился над ним, приставил его к своей дырке и одним слитным рывком насадился на всю длину.

Стив глухо охнул и крепко сжал кулаки, так откровенно сдерживаясь, чтобы не толкнуться еще глубже, не начать ебать его прямо сразу, что Баки вдруг испытал оглушительную ясную благодарность к нему.

Это был Стив. Его Стив. Его прекрасный любимый Стив. Такой сильный и в то же время такой бережный. Весь для него. Снаружи и внутри. Могучий и теплый. Заполнивший нутро Баки собой. До предела, до краев, до отказа.

Единственный в этом сне.

Единственный в этом африканском раю. Стив, который не будет делить его ни с кем.

Баки отчетливо затрясло. Он сжал правую руку в кулак, уперся ей в Стиву в грудь и стал медленно наклоняться вперед, пока не прижался к груди Стива. Не свернулся на нем, сжав коленями его бока, спрятав лицо на груди, надежно закрытый, запертый изнутри членом Стива. Стив был огромный, сильный, весь дрожащий под ним от жара и желания, и в то же время бесконечно терпеливый. Его. Для него.

Это было так потрясающе, прекрасно и страшно, что Баки затрясло. Его буквально заколотило на месте, и он глухо сдавленно застонал от полноты чувств.

И две руки тут же накрыли его сверху, погладили по спине, по волосам.

\- Бак? Баки, тебе больно?

Солдат понял, что сейчас заплачет, но сумел сдержать это, сумел взять себя в руки и ответить:

\- Нет. Не беспокойся. С тобой мне не бывает больно.

И Стив так счастливо, так гордо улыбнулся ему, что Баки сразу же стало легко и хорошо. И остро, просто нестерпимо захотелось сделать Стиву так приятно, как он только сможет. Баки вытер глаза предплечьем, собрался и занялся делом - начал трахать себя Стивом. Размашисто и с душой, покачивая бедрами и все увеличивая темп. Стив хрипел, рычал, вздрагивал и молил одними глазами. Баки никогда не мог сказать "нет" Стиву.

\- Да, да, милый, - путано выдохнул он и совсем расслабился, готовый принять все, что Стив даст ему.

И Стив дал. То есть взял. Взял, как умел только он. Так, что у Баки дух захватывало от каждого движения внутрь, и этого было так много, и так сладко, что хотелось плакать, и не получалось дышать. И все плыло вокруг, все таяло и оставался только Стив, один Стив. Снаружи, внутри, повсюду. И его запах, и звук его дыхания, его бурлящий внутри хриплый рык.

Его Стив, его лев. Лучший и совершеннейший из людей. Его!

Этот сон был таким приятным, замечательным и волшебным, что Баки не выдержал и закричал, и кончил прямо на Стива. И когда тот зарычал и вцепился зубами ему в плечо, кончил еще раз. И ему стало так всеобъемлюще хорошо, что захотелось, чтобы Стив разорвал его зубами, растерзал и сожрал всего до кусочка, ничего не оставил никому. Спрятал целиком в себе, сберег, утаил. Не отдал, не смог просто оставить и уйти. Это же был сон. Во сне он мог позволить себе даже самые дикие мечты.

Самые эгоистичные.

\- Баки, - жадно выдохнул Стив и кончил. И Баки сам кончил еще раз. И растворился.

Солдат проснулся.

Ужасно хотелось пить. Ногам было холодно. Он попробовал повернуться, и позвоночник тут же прострелило безжалостной болью от развороченной напрочь задницы. Из него кажется до сих пор текло. Бедра и ягодицы были все в присохшей к ним липкой корке.

Надо было открыть глаза. Надо было втянуть ноздрями запах. Прислушаться. Может быть, все-таки. Может быть...

Баки не мог этого сделать. Ему не хватало мужества. Он слишком боялся узнать, где он на самом деле.


End file.
